


shut up :)

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, reader is A DUMBASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: reader is bored and annoying in lockdown and natasha has to shut them up. reader is a dumbass.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	shut up :)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my first fic and idk. also it's almost 2am and my brain is pretty much dead so...

"ugh. i'm so bored " you stumbled into natasha's room and flopped onto your best friend (and longtime crush's) bed, startling her. she was lying down, watching something on her phone.

"what happened to all that paperwork you had to do?" natasha asked, eyes still on the screen in front of her.

"ugh. that's why i'm bored. there's so much to do!" you exclaimed.

"you know, if you finished it all now you'd have more time to spend with me after."

"but I don't wanna do it." you planted your face into one of the pillows on nat's bed. "i'll just stay with you now, and when we're out of lockdown, i'll drink coffee mixed with an energy drink and vodka, and get it done in like three hours."

"you'll kill yourself," natasha said nonchalantly.

you lift your head up from the pillow with a smirk."only if i die."

"you are insufferable."you hummed and let natasha carry on watching her phone.

not five minutes later, you were kicking your legs against the duvet and gazing at natasha. honestly, t surprised you that she didn't notice you staring at her, but she was severely distracted by your legs.

"y/n." no reply.

"y/n stop." she said harshly. still no response.

"y/n. i swear if you don't stop-"

"what you'll kill me? and i thought you actually liked me, romanoff."

"i do like you y/n but-"

"i'm just soooo bored." you sat up and cut natasha off. "i have nothing to do, but i want to do something, but i also don't want to do anything, and i want to stay here with you, but you're busy, and lockdown is really boring and..." somewhere in the middle of your rant, natasha had stopped listening and she was staring at your lips as they moved quickly, trying to explain everything to her. she didn't even notice that you'd stopped talking.

"nat." you clicked your fingers in front of her face "are you even listening? I said-" but whatever you had said never came out because suddenly, natasha had grabbed your face and her lips were on yours. once you were over the initial shock, you went to kiss her back. but she had already pulled away.

"i - um... what?" your face was bright red. "why'd you kiss me?"

"'cause i like you, dumbass, and you're cute, and you really need to shut up sometimes," natasha replied.

"oh. oh. wait - you like me?" you were still in shock that natasha had kissed you.

"yes. i already told you. twice. and i wouldn't have kissed you if i didn't."

"huh. do you think you could make me shut up again?" you asked, and natasha's lips returned to yours. the kiss was heated, and full of passion as her lips moved against yours. you pulled away, reluctantly, when you realised you needed to breathe.

"i like you too." you both smiled and moved towards each other once more.


End file.
